A typical power network is a one-way electric power network performing four steps which include (i) an electric power generation, (ii) an electric power transmission, (iii) an electric power distribution, and (iv) an electric power sale (or an electric power consumption).
In order to enhance an energy efficiency of the typical power network, a smart grid corresponding to an intelligent electric power network has been introduced. More specifically, the smart grid may enable two-way communications between an energy provider (e.g., an electric power provider) and energy consumers by incorporating an information technology (IT) to an existing one-way electric power network. Accordingly, the smart grid may enable the energy provider and the energy consumers to exchange information in real time, thereby optimizing energy efficiency.
A basic objective of the smart grid is to provide an efficient electric power system in which power plants, transmission and distributions facilities, and energy consumers may be connected each other through two-way communication networks, and therefore information may be shared therebetween. That is, a basic objective of the smart grid is to enable an entire electric power system to be systematically or organically operated like one body (i.e., one entity).
Recently, in order to efficiently utilize limited energy resources, many countries are trying to establish a smart grid in which energy and any information related to the energy may be shared between an energy provider and energy consumers through two-way communications. A typical energy policy corresponding to a supply-centered policy has been changing to ‘an energy demand management policy’ due to an active two-way power management of a smart grid.
For the energy demand management, stabilizing power demand/supply is a main issue. Accordingly, a demand response (DR) has been introduced to reduce energy loss by more efficiently utilizing energy. Herein, the demand response (DR) may refer to changes in power usage by an energy consumer from his/her normal consumption patterns in response to a variety of incentives and motivations.
Recently, a variety of schemes of managing load (or an electric power demand) through a demand response (DR) market have been introduced. In this case, if a demand response (DR) market announces a demand response (DR) event, users may participate in a bidding procedure with a target power reduction amount (i.e., a target reduction in power usage achievable with a power demand management).
In order to vitalize such demand response (DR) market and increase an overall efficiency in a power consumption, finding of resources to which the demand response (DR) can be applied is very important. Electric vehicles are now increasing at a fast rate and may be a good candidate for the demand response resources. As the electric vehicles become more prevalent, electric power needs to operate the electric vehicles will take a big part in the overall power demand management. Particularly, to operate the electric vehicles, establishing infrastructures (e.g., electric vehicle charging stations) in many locations for charging the electric vehicles may be necessary. In response to a fast-growing electric vehicle adoption, more infrastructures will be built and the electric power consumed for charging the electric vehicles will be a significant portion of an overall power consumption in a country. For this, managing the electric power necessary to charge the electric vehicles will become an important issue in the general power demand and supply. Accordingly, an efficient power demand management directed to the electric vehicles may be required.